The Past Haunts
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Petchricor muses on her past, and Unknown gets a new puzzle set into his head. *Based off of Red vs Blue: Authors Addition by UnknownNemesis98*


**This is just a little insight into Petchricor's past. This is something that I told UnknownNemesis just before posting it. Hope you enjoy. *knowing smirk***

* * *

_A few years ago..._

Petch walked down the hallway with her helmet off and her black hair hanging across her shoulders like a raging waterfall, her bright blue eyes filled with rage. Everyone moved out of her way, not wanting to deal with her in this pissed off state. She shoved the doors open and everyone turned to look at her, surprised at her entrance. She gave the man across the room a hard glare, walking over and throwing her hands onto the counsel separating him from her. She growled.

"You set me up!" she snapped at him angrily, her voice ringing throughout the room. "You never wanted all of us to get out alive, you wanted them to die! You sick bastard!" Someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her away. She struggled against them but they easily lifted her into the air and took her into the locker rooms, one of the other soldiers going with them. She glared at one of them and jumped to her feet._  
_

"Don't give me all that shit about how it was none of my business, you're my daughter, it always is," the one she was glaring at snapped. She shoved him out of the way and stormed off. She hissed as a strong hand grabbed her by the arm. She looked up at the man and snarled. "Maine, let her go." The large man let Petch go and she hissed.

"Wyoming, Maine, back off before you get seriously hurt," she hissed before walking away. Wyoming sighed and stood next to Maine. The two freelancers glanced at each other before looking back out the door of the locker room.

"This is bad, Jersey is gonna get herself into a lot of trouble..."

_...  
_

_Current time_

Petch stood staring down at the flowing river, thinking silently. They days back in project Freelancer had been a living nightmare for her, the only times that had been even slightly enjoyable were when she hung out with Maine and Wyoming. She sighed. Wyoming hadn't been a horrible father to her, though he had been pretty hard on her for not messing up in the project when she had joined. Of course he hadn't known how much pressure she had been under, what with the experiments and whatnot. Petch reached back and rubbed her fingers up against the scar on the back of her neck, hidden by her hair.

"Petch?" She jumped in surprise and turned to look over as Unknown walked over to her, a confused look in his eye. Petch let her hand drop to her side instantly as Unknown tried to look over at what she had been rubbing.

"Yes, what is it?" Unknown's eyebrows flew up and Petch tensed up as her natural british accent came through in the question. Unknown gathered himself back together after the shock of her change in voice.

"Petch, what was that all about?" Petch grabbed her helmet from the rock it sat on, turned, and ran way. "Petch! Petchricor!" She didn't respond, but kept on running. Unknown sighed and walked back to the others. But he couldn't seem to get that accent she had out of his mind. She had sounded so natural with it. It was obvious she hadn't been faking it. He stopped and narrowed his eyes in thought. Now that he thought about it, whenever she had talked it always sounded strained. Had she been hiding that accent this whole time? He looked up and jumped in surprise to find Petch standing there, giving him a hard glare.

"Don't tell anyone about that, got it?" she said, not caring to hid her natural accent. He gave a sharp nod. "Good." And with that she turned and walked away, putting her helmet back on as she did so. Unknown watched her leave. This was all so confusion, and so very sudden. He hummed in thought as he walked after her. What was his team leading hiding...?

* * *

**And there it is. Please tell me what you think, were you surprised? *Chuckles* You should be**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


End file.
